Quer um Sorvete?
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [oneshot][TemaxShika] Shikamaru convida Temari para tomar um sorvete... E eles... hã... o.o' NÃO PENSEM BETEIRA!


**(oneshot) TemarixShikamaru**

**Quer um sorvete?**

- "_Droga... por que o Gaara só **me** manda nessas reuniões? Por que não o Kankurou, **ele mesmo**, qualquer um! Mas, nãããooo... tem que ser a **mula de carga** da Temari!_" - pensava a garota, enquanto andava irritada pelas ruas de Konoha. - "_E ainda está esse calor do cão... AQUELE MOLEQUE METIDO A KAGE ME PAGA!!!_"

Passou pela cidade, até chegar em um campo aberto, com um rio cortando-o. E, adivinha quem encontrou deitado perto do rio, olhando pras nuvens?

- Shikamaru! - a garota chamou, um pouco mais feliz por vê-lo.

- Yo. - cumprimentou, levantando-se e olhando pra ninja com a sua habitual cara de quem não quer porra nenhuma com a vida.

- O que estava fazendo? - tentando ser simpática.

- Olhando as nuvens... - levanta a cabeça novamente para o céu.

Uma veia apareceu na testa de Temari.

- "_Grr... eu aqui tentando ser simpática e ele só sabe olhar pra essas nuvens idiotas?! Na verdade, nem sei porque o chamei!_"

- Temari. - chamou o Nara, interrompendo os pensamentos homicidas da garota.

- Que é?

- Quer um sorvete?

- Hein?

- Quer tomar um sorvete? Comigo?

- Ah... "_Socorro! seqüestraram o Shikamaru!_" Quero sim! n.n

- Então, vamos...

Eles andaram em silêncio até uma barraquinha de sorvete branca que tinha ali perto. Temari escolheu um sorvete de chocolate, e Shikamaru um de limão.

- Aqui! - ia entregar o dinheiro para o homem, mas Shikamaru a deteu.

- Eu te convidei, eu pago. - e pagou.

Pegou-a pelo pulso e foram andando de volta para o lugar onde estavam. Ele a soltou, e voltou a se sentar.

- Senta. - disse, olhando para a garota.

- Tá. "_'Tá' o caralho! Roubaram o meu Shikamaru! ... O.O PERAÍ, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE 'MEU'?! TEMARI, VOCÊ TOMOU SOL DEMAIS!_" - pensava, enquanto lambia seu sorvete.

Ficou observando o rio, que seguia seu curso serenamente.

- "_Qual é o meu curso? Quer dizer, meu irmão caçula é o Kazekage, e eu, a mais velha, sou uma simples jounin, que cumpre as ordens dele! E ainda sou solteira! Que merda, eu tenho 18 anos, que que há?! Ainda não tenho nada decidido na minha vida, só que tenho que servir o pirralho do meu irmão mais novo! AI QUE RAIVAAA!!! Deprimi...;-;_"

- Temari. - mais uma vez, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de Shikamaru.

- Hm?

- Seu sorvete tá derretendo.

- Que? Ah! - ela havia "apagado" com o sorvete na boca, que agora estava líquido e escorria pelo canto da sua boca. - Merda. - ela começou a procurar um lenço para se limpar.

Shikamaru somente observava a kunoichi procurar um lenço, e pensava em como a visão dela com o canto da boca melado de chocolate era, no mínimo...

- "_Tentador..._"

Segurou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a se virar, e a beijou, só um selinho, limpando o canto de sua boca depois. Temari abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando formular um frase.

- Shika... maru... o quê...?

- Simples. - coloca a mão na nuca da, ainda estática, garota, aproximando-a e sussurando em seu ouvido, com uma voz rouca, o que fez os pêlos de Temari se arrepiarem - Eu te amo.

- O quê? - Ela se afasta e o olha - Shika, você bebeu o sakê da Tsunade-sama?

Ele quase cai para trás com a pergunta.

- NANI?! Eu reuni toda a minha coragem pra fazer isso, e você me pergunta... _isso_?

- 'Nani' digo eu! Você que está sempre reclamando de mim! Me chamando de problemática! Eu só posso pensar que isso é uma brincadeira, ou que você tá **muito bêbado**! Já sei! - coloca a mão na testa dele - Tu tá com febre!

- Aff... - Ele suspira, agarra o pulso dela e a puxa para si, fazendo com que ela colocasse o braço em volta de seu pescoço e colocando seu próprio braço na cintura da ninja. - Sim, eu estou sempre reclamando que você faz muito barulho, e por isso você é a mais problemática de todas, mas... - Se aproximou mais uma vez de seu ouvido e sussurrou novamente com aquela voz rouca de antes, que teve o mesmo efeito - É a **minha** problemática...

Ele se afastou, agora aproximando os lábios, fazendo com que as respirações se mesclassem.

- **Só minha**...

Dizendo isso, Shikamaru novamente junta os lábios dos dois. Temari, dessa vez, retribui. Depois de um tempo, separaram-se por falta de fôlego. A garota abriu um sorriso e pulou no pescoço do outro.

- EU TE AMO!

- Temari... tá me enforcando... - ela o solta - Problemática.

- Hehe, foi mal.

- Aa. - ele sorri, e olha para o lado dela, onde jazia um palitinho com uma pequena poça de líquido marrom cremoso em volta. - Seu sorvete derreteu... - disse, apontando para o palitinho com uma pequena poça de líquido marrom cremoso em volta.

- Ah... Droga, tava com vontade mesmo de tomar um sorvete... - disse Temari, olhando pro palitinho com uma pequena poça de líquido marrom cremoso em volta com cara de funeral.

- Eu compro outro. u.u

- Eba! Mas... agora eu quero um de morango!

Levantam-se e se dirigem mais uma vez à barraca de sorvete branca, só que de mãos dadas agora.

**#Suna, um mês depois#**

- Cadê a Temari? - pergunta Kankurou à Gaara, depois de mais uma cansativa reunião - Ela deveria ter voltado a duas semanas!

- Sei lá, a irmã é sua. - responde Gaara, olhando as pilhas de papel em cime e em volta de sua mesa que teria de assinar até o final da semana... engraçado, parece que elas estão pedido para serem enterradas sem deixar vestígios. - "_Essa é uma ótima idéia..._"

- Kazekage-sama! - um ninja entra pela porta.

- O que é? - Gaara nem tava de mal-humor...

- Err... chegou uma carta da Temari-dono... - disse, mostrando o envelope.

- Sério?! - o irmão do meio pega (leia-se: arranca) a carta da mão do homem - Valeu! - o expulsa e fecha a porta. - Vejamos a desculpa esfarrapada da nossa maninha... - rasgando o envelope.

Kankurou leu a carta em voz alta, e ela dizia o seguinte:

_"Meus 'amados' (sim, isso é sarcasmo) irmãos,_

_Eu resolvi ficar por Konoha por mais um tempo indefinido por assuntos pessoais, e não lhes devo satisfações..._

_Bah, foda-se! Eu vou falar o porquê: EU TO NAMORANDO O SHIKAMARU! SIIIIMMMM!!!!! FINALMENTE, DEPOIS DE ANOS, ELE ME PEDIU EM NAMORO!!! HA HA HA, MORRAM DE INVEJA, SEUS FEDELHOS METIDOS E ENCALHADOS!_

_Caham, bom... é só isso._

_Beijos_

_Sua maravilhosa nee-san, Temari."_

- Ela nem se acha... - comenta Kankurou, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- ELA VAI VOLTAR AGORA!!! VOU MANDAR UM GRUPO PRA TRAZÊ-LA DE VOLTA A QUALQUER CUSTO!!! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AGÜENTANDO ISSO SOZINHO!!! - exclamou Gaara. - Tem alguma coisa escrita no verso. - o ruivo apertou os olhos e leu o seguinte:

_"P.S.: **NÃO **VENHAM ATRÁS DE MIM! ARRANJEM NAMORADAS, FICANTES, O DIABO A QUATRO, OU O QUE FOR, E SAIAM DA BARRA DA MINHA SAIA **DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!!!"**_

Pensamento de Kankurou: "_Eu só me fodo nesta merda... T.T_"

Pensamento de Gaara: "_Eu mato o infeliz que me trouxer mais uma folha de papel. u.ú_"

#Em Konoha#

Shikamaru e Temari estavam deitados, abraçados e vendo TV na casa provisória de Temari, quando o garoto perguntou:

- Hei, Temari.

- Hn?

- O que era aquela coisa que você tava escrevendo ontem?

- Uma cartinha para os meus irmãos... - sorriso maléfico.

- Ah, tá.

- Shika?

- Hn?

- Quero um sorvete...

_**Fim**_

**N/a.: TAMBÉM QUERO UM SORVETE!!! pulando com um cartaz escrito "SHIKA I S2 YOU!!!"**

**Mais uma fic minha q termina com o Kankie-kun se dando mal... xD Bom, espero q, qm leu até aqui, tenha gostado! E, apesar de ser (mais) uma oneshot, eu qro reviews com as suas opiniões!**

**Obrigada**

**Jaa ne, povão! o/**


End file.
